All is Fair in Alien War
by spirit scout
Summary: Crossover with the Lorien Legacies. What if Sam wasn't the only one to contact aliens? Judy Witwicky was Ella s greeter. She hasn't seen her in ten years. So imagine her surprise when she turns up on her doorstep. No Sarah or Annabelle. May become a Six/Will story. told mostly from Ella s P.O.V. T for language. I DON T OWN TRANSFORMERS OR THE LORIEN LEGACIES.
1. Prolouge

**Lorien, 3 months before the attack.**

The allspark flew past the small planet silently. It scanned the area, searching for one worthy of its power. It soon gave up on the adults. Sure, they were all nice people, but none held the right kind of dedication that it needed. None had the childlike innocence- of course! A child would be perfect for the job. But which one? It wouldn't do to give the power to one who would die a few centuries later. No, this child would have to be able to live much longer, at least until another suitable host came along. Finally it found the perfect one, an aternus, still in her mothers womb. _You will be perfect, hatchling _it thought, before sending a pulse of energy into a sleeping, 6 months pregnant, Erina.

* * *

**Dulce, New Mexico, 10 Years Ago**

Nine figures stood tall, completely unafraid of the storm raging above their heads. They stood unmoving, waiting for it to end, none of them doing so much as breathing a word. After a loud rumble of thunder, and a quick flash of lightning the storm stopped, and something incredible happened. A honest to god spaceship was floating in the storm cloud, slowly drifting down towards the figures. About 5 minutes later the ship landed and the bay doors hissed open. The people braced themselves, ready for anything coming out. But none of them were expecting a child to come running out, giggling like crazy, with a toy held above her head. After her came a blonde boy, screaming at her for trying to take his toy away. They were so caught up in what they were doing they failed to notice the two figures- a man and a woman- standing by the doors watching what they were doing. The woman called out "Six!"

The girl immediately stopped running, making the boy slam into her. "Yes Ka-tween-a?" she said, sounding out the name carefully. "Give Four his toy back."

She pouted but did as she was told. The boy- obviously called Four- grinned and hugged his toy.

"What do you say Four." the man spoke for the first time. "Thank you." Just then a small furry blur streaked past the two adults and pounced on the two children. The blur was actually a beagle that began to lick Four mercilessly.

"hahahah...nooo...heeeheeeheee...Hadley stop!...hahahahahah." Six was standing nearby giggling quietly. A boy with raven hair poked his head around the door. Glancing around quickly, he smirked, turned around and shouted so loudly you could probably hear him on the moon "HEY EVERYBODY! WE`VE LANDED!" Fifteen people came walking out of the ship, several holding their ears.

"Jeez kid could you have yelled any louder?"

"Owww my ears!"

"I was sleeping!"

"Do you want our help or not?" one of the humans asked. Everyone froze. To be honest, they had forgotten that they were there. "No? Well then thanks for making me drive down to New Mexico in the middle of the night!". The Loric shifted awkwardly, not sure what to say. Eventually one of them spoke up. "We are very grateful for your help. But can we please hurry up? The longer we stay the more danger we`re in."

The man nodded acknowledging this. "Fine" he muttered under his breath. He slowly walked up to Four and his guardian and handed them a pair of keys and some clothes. The process repeated with all the others until there was no one left. Just an empty ship, tumbleweed, and a secret military base, hidden under the sand.

* * *

**The Pyramids of Giza, Same Time**

The grains of sand whipped around her head, stinging her cheeks and making her eyes water, blowing her auburn hair around her head. Judy Witwicky slouched, waiting for the spacecraft that she thought would never come. She had been 18 when she first found out about the loric. She had been sitting at the stoplight when some guy came up to her and asked "Are you Judy Foster, analyst for area 51?" It was funny how her life changed with that one sentence. When she got home she put the tablet away and completely forgot about it. She wrote the encounter off as some crazy dream. But now her past was coming back to haunt her. Just then the spotlights came into view. _Oh good,_she thought _they`re here. And only TWO HOURS LATE!_ The doors opened and a man carrying a bundle stepped out. Judy opened her mouth and did what she does best: overreact. "Oh good, you`re here. Have any trouble finding the place? I mean, its only a couple of GIANT BUILDINGS IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! I MEAN COME ON! YOU COULDNT HAVE GOTTEN HERE FASTER! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT`S LIKE STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF A SANDSTORM FOR _TWO WHOLE FRIGGIN' HOURS!" _She stopped for a breath and the man, seizing his chance, blurted out "SHHH! YOU`LL WAKE THE BABY!" in a stage whisper. Judy took a closer look at the bundle and saw that what she had thought was food, was in fact, a sleeping one year old girl. She mumbled a quick "sorry" and handed over the package she was carrying. The man smiled in thanks an began to walk away. "Wait," she said. The man halted an turned around. "what`s your name?" "Crayton" he yelled over the desert wind. Judy smiled and yelled "Judy Witwicky" before turning towards her car, completely oblivious to the animals pouring out of the spacecraft.

* * *

**AN: so what did ya think of that ladies and gentlemen. Yes the allspark is sentinent (to a certain extent) and next chapter involves Six ( SOCCENT base in Quatar with Will) annnd maybe we`ll see Ella(coz she`s just awesome). Nothing from the fall of five actually happened because Six and Ella got separated from the others in the fight and I don't think the others will make an appearance (yet!). I`ll go into more detail in the next chapter. Until then goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 1

_"Web chat"_

_::telepathy::_

_thoughts_

* * *

_Six`s P.O.V._

I sat on the helicopter, listening to music on my iPhone. I`ve had it for three months now, it was a present from Ella, she gave it to me a week before I left for Qatar. _I wonder what she`s doing_ now, I thought as I glanced towards my teammates. You may wonder what I`m doing here, thousands of miles away from her. You see when we found the Witwicky`s four months ago(courtesy of Crayton`s letter to Ella) Ron started telling me to get a job. So that's what I did. When he started nagging again the next day, I told him that I had already signed up for the army and that I would be leaving in a few days he looked shocked. Then he congratulated me for getting a job so quickly. I was dreading the time when I would have to tell Ella. turns out, I didn't have to. She had heard everything. Its a wonder we manage to hide _anything_ from her. It`s actually kinda creepy, but it probably comes with the whole telepath thing. I felt someone nudge me gently. I looked up to see Will Lennox gesturing for me to pull my headphones out. Will is a really nice guy, one of the only ones to welcome me with open arms, but the really annoying thing is, when I introduced him to Ella(via webcam) she immediately paired us up(poor Will was left wondering why I was giving the screen a death glare). I shook my head, clearing my train of thought, and looked at him curiously. He half yelled "WE`RE ALMOST THERE" I nodded and yelled "THANKS". Once the helicopter landed I sprinted towards the water bottles lined up and grabbed one for me and one for Will. I walked over to him and threw him the bottle at him. He didn't react fast enough and it hit him in the face. His head snapped up as he glared at me accusingly. I hid the other bottle behind my back and whistled innocently. Just then a young boy, barely older than Ella, ran up and told me that Ella was online. I grinned excitably and dragged Will with me. We ran in to laughter and Epps talking to Ella, (who was being totally serious) saying that she would `kick Sam's ass if he didn't get that A'. It was then that Ella caught sight of me and Will, still holding hands, in the background. She grinned and said _::so you finally got together::_ over our 'telepath bond', as she called it. Now, you may wonder why we use the webcam when we can talk to each other through telepathy. The answer is: to blend in. If I constantly 'drift into thought' as my teammates put it, it would either get me killed, or reveal my legacies. And those were not options. It was Ella who suggested the webcam(she always has the best ideas), and here we are. I scowled and sent back _::in your dreams, cupcake:: _She smiled sweetly as I walked towards the computer, fixing my hair on the way. I sat down and waited for her to speak.

_"Soooooo. What's new with you guys?"_ she began awkwardly. I grinned and answered"Nothing much, just, you know, army stuff. So, what were you and Epps talking about when we walked in?"

_"Uh, nothing?" _I gave her my best 'that's bullshit' look. She scowled and said _"Sam's getting a new car, but only if he gets three A's. It'll probably be crap-on-wheels though. You know what Ron's like." _I frowned at her use of bad language. "Who taught you that word?" asked Will. To be honest I had forgotten about him. _"Stanley" _(Nine in other words. She had been around him for ten minutes, in a warzone, and he had somehow taught her a swear word?! I mean come on!) Just then the screen started to break up._ "Liz, Lizzie? Can you hear me?" _(yes my name is Elizabeth. Deal with it) "Ella! Ella I love you sis and I'll be home soon!" The computer turned off completely after that. Epps came running in screaming "THEY BOMBED THE ANTENNA FARM!" I didn't know who 'they' were but it didn't sound good. Oh my Lore! What if it was the Mogadorians? I ran out of the tent and internally sighed in relief. It was just another 'copter. I frowned and looked closer (yay for superhuman sight!). Wasn't that the one that was shot down a few months ago? Then, it began to shift. I don't mean it moved a little. I mean it actually began to _transform_. In a few seconds there was a _huge_, and I mean _huge _robot standing above us. All hopes that it was friendly vanished when I looked at its eyes. The eyes were blood red and dangerous. They were the eyes of a killer. It turned and began to fire at _everything. _Nothing was spared. I looked around and cursed under my breath. Epps was lying, on the ground, under the robot, trying to get a picture of it. Idiot. I used my telekinesis to push it over and(using my super speed) ran up to Epps, grabbing him and turning us invisible. I spotted my team hiding under a tank, looking at where we had been in shock. I dragged Epps over to where they were and let go of his hand before appearing. They all opened their mouths, probably to bombard me with questions, but I beat them to it "If you have any questions, they can wait. In case you haven't noticed, we are still in the middle of a warzone!(I whisper-yelled that part)I'll cause a distraction while you guys run towards the East" I pointed to my right "I'll circle around and meet you guys at the abandoned tank. Wait for an hour and if I don't show up, head towards his" I pointed at the boy "village and call for backup. You got all that?" All were quiet for a few seconds until Will snapped out of his daze. He stood (well, crouched) a bit taller and said "Captain, it has been an absolute honour serving with you." I was shocked as everyone, even the ones that didn't like me, saluted. I smiled softly at them and said "See ya on the other side, boys" before turning invisible, Cheshire Cat style (yes I have seen _Alice in Wonderland_, Ella forced me). I ran to the other side of the base and , thinking quickly, grabbed a piece of rubble and threw it at him (I assumed the robot was a him). He turned and scanned the area, but he couldn't find me. One of the perks of invisibility, I guess. A soft blue glow caught my attention. I looked around, robot forgotten for the moment, focusing on finding the source. I grinned when I found my backpack was the source. Well, not exactly. The stuff inside was glowing. I carefully walked over to it. Its a miracle it survived this long. It must have been blasted out of my tent when the madness set in. I grabbed it and took out my sword and plasma blaster, before strapping it on my back. Now I can _really_ wreak havoc. I finally turned myself visible and yelled "HEY! UGLY! OVER HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH" He turned around instantly, and _boy _did he look pissed! He roared in anger and basted at me, but I was already gone. I muttered "my turn" under my breath before raising my blaster and shooting him. It hit him in the chest, sending him to the ground with a very confused expression. I looked over my shoulder to see the last soldier vanish over a sand dune. "Well that's my cue. So long, mother fu-" "RAAAAAWWWRRRR!" By the time he got up however, I was long gone. As a result, I didn't see the smaller, scorpion like bot he left behind.

* * *

**AN: WAHOOOOO! Chapter two is up! I would like to thank every one who viewed (it was a grand total of... TEN PEOPLE! Sorry for not updating sooner. School has been a nightmare. Evil teachers, mountains of homework, injections *shudders*. Any way I'll try to update soon. REWEIWS ARE APRECIATED! **


	3. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

_Dreams_

* * *

_Ella`s P.O.V._

I sat in my history class, bored beyond belief, watching some idiots doing their family geneology report. As I sat my mind began to wander and my eyes drifted shut.

_I was running through the rubble of the base in New Mexico, killing mogs, left, right and centre. To my left was Six, fighting like she had been born to do so, which, I guess she had. To my right was Nine, whom we had only recently met, as in, we met five minutes before the battle started. I heard a scream and looked back to see Marina fall under a pile of rubble. Six, hearing her scream for help, looked across to Nine, who was taking down yet another mog. Six caught his eye and yelled "GO!" to him. He ran up to me and yelled into my ear "if we get split up, meet us__ in-"_

"Ella Foster and Samuel Witwicky please."

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and walked up to the front of the classroom. While I walked, I thought _why does it always end then?_ You see, this isn't the first time I've had this dream. Actually I've been having the same nightmare since we (me and Six) got separated from the others. For some reason my telepathy isn't working. _Maybe it doesn't work over long distances? _I thought. By this time I was at the front of the class helping my `cousin` set our things up. You see, Sam isn't really my cousin. Ella isn't even my real name. I'm actually an alien from the planet Lorien, one of the only nine life sustaining planets in the universe. One is Asgard. Another is Cybertron. Earth is obviously one of the others. Lorien, my home planet, was destroyed by war. A bit like Cybertron actually. Come to think of it, we actually have a lot in common. I mean both of our planets were destroyed by war, only ours was intergalactic, not a civil"-for eighty bucks" Sam interrupted my train of thought. I realised what he was trying to do in an instant. I turned around, grabbed a textbook that happened to be on the table at the time, and whacked him in the head with it. The class erupted with laughter as I hissed "if you want to sell that crap, save it til the end of class" I then forced a smile and continued "our grandfather, being the genius that he was, ended up in a mental hospital, drawing symbols and babbling on about some iceman that he supposedly discovered." the bell rang just then, saving me from more social torture. The teacher yelled about studying for some pop quiz, but I just tuned him out. tomorrow was a Saturday anyway. I was jerked out of my dream like state by Sam. His mouth was hanging open as he repeated "a B-!" _Oh no. Sam's been waiting ages to get that car. _"Sir, sir can you do me a favour?" Sam started. _What are you doing, Sam? _"Look at my father, he's the one in the green car. Now I had a dream, and in that dream, a man said to his son. He said "son, bring me $2000 and3 A's, and I'm gonna get you a car." I've got the $2000 and 2 A's, but your B-? Pffft dream gone. Look at my cousin," cue sad eyes "this car is really important to her" I nodded enthusiastically "so just sit and ask yourself this: what would Jesus do?" I could tell we had cracked him. Only minutes later we came running out of school, doing a happy dance towards Ron`s car. I glanced at Sam and yelled "dibs on shotgun!" he grinned and said "you`re on!" We must have looked like complete idiots, sprinting towards a car, maniacal grins plastered on our faces. Sam, of course, got there first (I let him win). He was showing his test papers to Ron, practically shoving it up his nose in the process. I only caught the end of their conversation, which happened to be "its an A" I gasped, realising what he meant. Sam was finally getting his car! I squealed, practically throwing myself into the backseat. As you can guess, I am pretty excited about this car. You cant blame me though. This is one of the only exciting things that ever happens around here. The others being my web chats with Six and my training with Olivia, my Chimaera. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

* * *

**AN: tada! chapter 2 of _All is Fair in Alien War _I hope you guys like it! Next chapter will have Bee in it *squeals like a fangirl***


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! I looked at my views and nearly had a heart attack. 92 VIEWS! Thank you so much! Also thank you Transformers SilentWolf for your favorite. You inspired me to get off my aft and update!**

* * *

_Thoughts_

_**Bee's radio**_

* * *

_Ella's P.O.V._

I rubbed my eyes and leaned against the door of the car. _Hmm. Slight malfunction with the engine. Bonnet stuck. Undercarrige is a little rusty._ I sighed and closed my eyes. I've always been like this around machines. That, along with blue hair, purple eyes and a photographic memory, makes life extremely hard. And that's not mentioning the psycotic aliens and the shape shifting dog! I sent a pulse of energy into the car. I smiled as I felt the bonnet loosen, the rust disappear and heard the roar of the engine morph into a purr. I opened my eyes when Sam yelled "No! No! Dad! You've got to be kidding me!". I sighed (again). We were driving into the Porche dealership. _Sam's gonna give Ron hell for this later._ Ron grinned and replied "yeah. I'm not getting you a Porche." He started cracking up as he drove back out. Sam spluttered "You think thats funny?" "yeah I think that's funny. Did you really think i would get you a Porche-" "I think it was mean." I cut in. Ron rolled his eyes and Sam muttered "I'm not talking to you for the rest of this" I smiled softly at them. Despite their disagreements, they always make it up to one another. That smile slipped right off my face when I realised where we were going. Bobby Boliva's. The cheapest, most run down (used) car dealership in Tranquility. There was a 'petting zoo' with an ostrich in the pen. We drove past-wait. Is that a _dehydrated clown? _The clown moaned in a heatstroke induced daze. Whn Ron parked the car i sprinted over to the clown and asked "sir, are you alright? You should really go inside and cool off." He shook his head. I tried again "at least take some water." I handed him my water bottle and he took it gratefully. Just then I felt a tugging in my gut, coming from my left. The clown tried to hand me my half empty bottle back. I shook my head and said "you can keep it" before running off to find what was causing that tugging feeling. I wove through cars (mostly lemons) until I came across a '79 Camaro. I frowned and walked closer. I could _feel_ things coming from it. Emotions, thoughts, just like any other human being. But most of all, that _really annoying tugging!_ I didn't realise how close I was until I literally walked into it. No, _him._ I walked over to the door and opened it. I quickly scanned the interior. It looked just like a normal car except for- _aha!_ On the steering wheel was some robotic face, half covered in dust. I carefully wiped the dust off the symbol and the tugging _finally _stopped, only to be replaced with a stream of images. Giant robots, floating past stars, and a burning pain-"Ella are you alright? " I snapped out of the visions and glared at Sam. I sighed and nodded. I climbed out of the car and said "you like this one?" Sam climbed in and muttered "feels good." as Ron and Bobby walked up i sent a death glare in Bobby's direction. Instead of cringing like a normal person he asked "why you staring at me like that?" "Your employee in the clown suit nearly got dehydration because of you. You do realise that he can sue you." he gulped and nodded. Ron broke in with "this one's got racing stripes" Boliva, gratefully walked away from me (who knew that people could so scared of a 12 year old girl?) and said "yeah this one's got... I don't know this car. MANNY!" I rolled my eyes as he begn to shout at another one of his employees. I leaned through the passenger side window and said to Sam "I bet you that he'll give us a really crappy price" Sam shook his head and said "I don't bet" Boliva shoved me out of the way annd said "c'mon kid, outta the car." "Nonononono! You said cars pick their drivers! " "Yeah well sometimes they pick a car with a cheap-ass father" Sam finally climbed out of the car as Boliva walked towards a bug "now this one for four g's is a beaut" I barely had time to move out of the way as the passenger side door flew open, shoving the bug (with Boliva in it) into some plastic cylinders. I held up my hands and said "wasn't me" just as Sam said "sorry" Boliva said something else but I was distracted by the radio in the Camaro saying _**Greater than man. **Wait, the car said something?_ A bleeping noise started coming from the radio. I instictivly ducked my head as all the glass in the other cars windows exploded. Boliva looked around terrified and said "four thousand."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaannnnddddd I'm done. thank you to all the people who read this but please don't forget to review**


End file.
